Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Electronic devices designed for mobility are being widely used. Among mobile electronic devices, tablet PCs are currently widely used in addition to small electronic devices such as mobile phones.
To provide various functions, the mobile electronic devices include display devices for providing visual information, such as images or videos, to users. With the miniaturization of various components for driving display devices, the importance of display devices in electronic devices is increasing.
Display devices may be formed as having various structures. Here, display devices may include a substrate, a display portion, an encapsulating substrate encapsulating the display portion, and a sealing member sealing between the encapsulating substrate and the substrate. Here, according to an adhesive strength of the sealing member, adhesion of the encapsulating substrate and the substrate may be determined.